Loves Decisions ON HOLD
by Chibi Drigger
Summary: Kai has just ran away from his gandfathers estate and is taking refuge in a house with three strangers he had never even seen before. To stay he must work around the house and eventually get a job. But will his heart be taken by one of the other males?R
1. Chapter 1

Hey!! Got a new story here!! I'm realy hoping it will turn out. I have a plot...And I think I'm gonna stick to it.. So you can expect this one to be finished..-grins-..Well...R&R please. It will be greatly apreciated!

Summary: Kai has just ran away from his gandfathers estate and is taking refuge in a house with three strangers he had never even seen before. To stay he must work around the house and eventually get a job. But will his heart be taken by one of these other males? Read to find out!!

Warnings: YAOI, swearing, violance, some sexual content, limes and probable lemons in later chapters!!

**Chapter 1**

As he limped down the moonlit street cradling his basically broken arm hunched over slightly there was a loud howl and a series of barking...Loud barking. He began to run only to fall really breaking his arm and cracking a few more ribs. "This really isn't my day..." He winced getting back up and started running again his leg, chest, arm and nearly every other part in his body screaming in protest! '_Please...Body don't give in...I'll run you till point of breaking and then some.... I aint going back to that...That...Hell on earth!!' _He thought continuing to run.

A dog was gaining up on him. And fast. He really had no chance if the rotwiler caught him. So he did the only thing he thought possible...He gathered up all his strength and put it all into one final sprint running past 8 houses and up to the ninth ones door knocking long and hard.

It took almost no time at all for the door to swing open and standing there was a fairly short man. Only about 5 foot 6 and a half. "What the hell...Who are you?" He said cocking an eyebrow.

"Please...Let me in...Just for a while...!" The younger boy looked behind him to see the dog running up. "Please!! I can't explain right now!!" The man at the door looked past the boy and his eyes widened to some extent and pulled the bloody male inside.

"Alright...You're in...Not tell me what the hell is going on!" He ordered holding the bow steady as he had started to sway.

"..My name is, Kai Hiwatari..I ran away from my sick basterd of a grandfather...That was his dog coming to get me. And as for why I'm here. I just picked a house far enough away and ran up pounding on the door praying to all high heavens there was someone here." Kai answered looking up at the man the strong fire in his eyes now even stronger. "I don't request you tell me your name or anything about yourself. I only ask for shelter until it is safe for me once again to run?"

The older male nodded slowly closing his eyes. "..But I must tell you. The stay will not be free. You must work to stay here." His eyes still closed opened them slowly looking down on the youth with ice blue eyes.

Kai's eyes widened and he stood up from the floor e had taken refuge on reaching behind himself shakily for the door handle. "I....I don't do that...I...I've had enough of it from my grandfather!" The ice-eyed man cocked his slender eyebrow.

"...I don't do that...I'm not an abusive person...Be it either sexual or just plain giving out bodily or spiritual pain. I only ask that you pull your weight around here." Kai gave a hesitant nod letting go of the door handle.

"And may I ask how?" The older nodded and headed off down the hall motioning for Kai to fallow. He slowly obliged and fallowed this stranger into his house.

After a while of walking they stopped in front of a door and it was slowly opened. "This is the kitchen. You can do dishes, make lunch or do laundry," He said motioning to the washing machine and dryer in the corner of the room, "You can do those thing to stay here." He turned around pulling open a few more doors to reveal a large living area. "This is the lounge. If its ever messed up or just plain has stuff everywhere you can also do that...We all pitch in to clean this place and we all pitch in for rent. But I don't expect that from you. But I do expect you fallow rules and help with housework." He gave a short nod and started off again to a flight of stairs leaving Kai confused at the bottom. "You alright kid?"

He shook his head and looked up. "Uhm...Who's 'we'?" Was all he asked and the man nodded.

"BRYAN!! REI!! Get your asses down here!!!" There was a loud banging sound on the roof before two other men stood beside the first one. "This is, Bryan," He said signaling to the tallest of the three of them. He had purply-white hair and same color eyes. " This is, Rei." He signaled to the shortest. He had long ebony hair that fell to just below his knees and had the most brilliant golden eyes. You'd think he literally stole something from the sun and had somehow turned it into his eyes. He smiled in greeting. "And I'm, Tala" He nodded and turned to the two standing beside him. His eyes were a shade of blue you would never think possible. A gorgeous ice blue while his hair was a firey red. If you had just glanced at it and looked away you would think his head was on fire.

Kai gave a slight bow putting his arm down with a light wince. "I'm Kai.. I thank you for letting me stay at your home." They each nodded before Bryan spoke up.

"I'm hoping then that, Tala told you the rules?" He said crossing his arms over his well-formed chest, receiving a nod from, Kai.

"Yes.."

"Good." Was Bryans answer as he walked back up the stairs fallowed by, Tala. But Rei had stayed downlooking Kai over.

Owari!

Well...How did ya like it?..I hope it didnt suck. Like I said earlier I have a plot and do plan to finish this! Hum...All reviews will be turned into energy balls and motive to write more! So...The more reviews I get..The more I write!!

Rei- Please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey...Back with another chapter for ya!! -winks-..Before I get this thing going I'd like to thank and coment to a few people!

Devilburns- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! -smiles- ...Hope you like this one and talk to ya well...Probably later!

Katten- And thank you for your review!..And...I guess I should have decribed Kai ne?....Well Im having Kai round my height...They're all kinda short for guys but..Heh...Whatever -sweatdrop- ..But, Kai is around 5'6"

Night-Black-Wolf- Heh..Thanks..Im not gonna be a pain in the ass and say no..Because I agree...And Im glad you like it...And..Hope you continue to like it!!

Game-kid17- ..Well...I actually thought about that....But the dog would have jumped after him..And if he was caught he would have been ripped t sheads...And then Mr.Psycoticgrandfather Voltaire would have got him back....Annnnd...That would totaly screw up the plot...-sweatdrop-..But yeah....And...If ya wanna find out...Just read on!!

Summary: Kai has just ran away from his gandfathers estate and is taking refuge in a house with three strangers he had never even seen before. To stay he must work around the house and eventually get a job. But will his heart be taken by one of these other males? Read to find out!!

Warnings: YAOI, swearing, violance, some sexual content, limes and probable lemons in later chapters!!

**Chapter 2**

"..You're really beat up.." Rei said still looking Kai over gold eyes showing a little concern..But then again..That was Rei..

"It's no big deal...A little scrach.." Kai replyed back his arm throbing in pain. "Nothing to worry about.." Rei sighed rolling his eyes.

"Not ANOTHER tough guy!!..We got enough of thoes around here!" He said sighing and pulling Kai down a hall and turning down a few more corners before coming to the bathroom and walking in with Kai turning on the shower. "Now you have a shower clean out all thoes cuts and all the blood....I'll be back in later....And just call me if you neede anything." He walked out the door closing it behind him and could be heard walking down the coridores of this amazing....Was it even fir to be called a house?.....No....It was more like a mansion...But anyway. Back to the point. Rei was walking away so, Kai not wanting to disrespect these peoples decisions and comands((A/N: Not that he was the obidiant type....But just play along!)), started to peel away the blood stained cloths taking longer in some spots on account of the blood had nearly welded the cloths to his skin over his cuts.

Soon enough Kai got all his cloths off and stepped into the shower releasing a hiss. The water stung his cuts and he really didnt want this shower but knew it was probably for the beter that he did. After all....He really didnt want to get kicked back outside. As he washed, every so often wncing when the soap or cloth, got into his cuts or went too roughly over them.

The whole while he was showering he found himself thinking about, Rei's golden coloured eyes, Tala's flaming hair, and Bryan's unique voice. It was deeper and rougher than anything he had ever heard before but still had gentleness in it. He shook his head trying to get the three from his head and turned off the water stepping out of the shower to find Rei tanding there leaning against the counter brushing through his bangs with his fingers. Kai's eyes widen somewhat but not enough to really notice and he just pulled a towel over himself and said, ".Hum...Not to be rude but...What the hel are you doing in here?" Rei looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"I said I'd be back. And I mean its not like I was waching you or anything...Dont worry....We're not like that here..." The raven haired man pushed off the counter and walked over to a cubbord pulling out a black box and walking back over to where he had been. "Get dried now. Then I'll help bandage you.." Kai gave a light nod surpressing a sigh and started to dry keeping his eyes on Rei to make sure he didnt try anything..Even though he was faced the other way eyes closed and brushing his hair. Kai still didnt trust him yet but...It was getting there.

"Done..." Kai said as he finished drying his hair putting the towel back around his waist. Rei turned around and nodded pulling out some dissenfectant((aka: rubing achol -shivers-..Ouch)), bandages, and some gause making his way over to Kai. His eyes widened once again but only slightly noticable and if you were looking for it. "...Please don't use that stuff....I really dont like it..." He nearly started to shake, eyes showing hints of fear.

"Whats wrong?" Rei asked looking concerned. "I wont use it if you really dont like it THAT much....I'll use polysporin...Doesnt hurt and it will make the bandages not stick to you..." He went back putting away the achol, pulling out a small tube((Cd: GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER!! XDD)) and walking back over to him. Kai gave a nod obviously feeling a better.

'_Maybe these people are to be trusted..._' He thought holding out one of his arms for Rei, who nodded and started about treating his wounds.

After all was done and a small argument between the two men about Kai taking off his towel so Rei could treat his legs. Kai of course lost but tried to relax and just let Rei do what he needed. And....He did.

As Rei had finished and Kai got his towel back on, Bryan walked into the room. "..Rei...Tala needs you.." He said all the while waching Kai looking over the bandaged and bruised body. Rei gave a nod and ran out of the room to find Tala. "...Looks like he went a little overboard woth the bandages...I could have used less..." He said eyes still looking over Kai.

The smaller man shruged. In all thruth he had actually felt intimidated by the large man. He could easily hold him down. "..I guess...I would have just prefered not to have them...But I guess its good that they're there..." Kai said looking down fingering over one of the bandages creases.

"Hm...Looks like we got a new recruit....None of us like to really accept help...Unless its life or death....But....We're more independant...Well...Accept Rei." He looked out the door after seeing Kai nod. "I guess you'll be needing some cloths ne? Come with me.....I'll get you some of Tala's stuff." He started out the door and Kai not wanting to get lost got up and fallowed behind him.

Eight hallways and five minutes later they arrived infront of a door. Bryan knocked a few times with force sending a slight echo through the hallways, and then he just opened the door and let Kai in. "Just go in there and wait for Tala to get out of the bathroom..Tell him I sent you in for cloths." Kai gave a nod and walked over standing beside the bed, waiting for the firey red head to exit the bathroom.

**Owari**

Well..Theres the second chapter for ya. Hope you all like it! -smiles-..Well...Please review! The more I get the faster you get another chapter!! -grins- Ciao!

Kai- Please review!!


	3. Chapter 3

WHOO! Look who's back:P...Heh...Sorry it took so long! I havnt had time to do this-dies-..Parents are always around-dies again- Usually I would thank my reviewers individually but I am WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY too lazy! SO I'd like to thank all my reviewers! **THANK YOU! ** And sorry I'm to lazy to thank each of you individually!

Summary: Kai has just ran away from his gandfathers estate and is taking refuge in a house with three strangers he had never even seen before. To stay he must work around the house and eventually get a job. But will his heart be taken by one of these other males? Read to find out!

Warnings: YAOI, swearing, violance, some sexual content, limes and probable lemons in later chapters!

**Chapter 3**

After about fie minutes Tala walked out of the bathrom with a smallish red-brown towel hung around his waist. Kai's eyes widened as he looked over Tala's body. He realized he was staring and sent his gaze to the reddish carpet. Tala rose an eyebrow at the two-toned hair, boy; he was acting as if he had never seen another male nearly naked, before!

"Uh...Bryan...Told me to wait here for you to get out of the bathroom...to..get some..cloths." Kai said not lookig up from the carpet, his mind reminding him that he too was dressed in no more than a towel. Nearly his whole left arm was shakes of black, blue and purple. Tala gave a nod and pointed to his rather large, walk in closet.

"Pick what you like," He paused, " But don't touch the leather. I wear it only once a week or so myself. So anything else is fine." Tala said walking over to the closet himself.

Kai got up, nearly cringing as he pushed off the bed with his arm. He wanted to hide it from the older male, but to no avail. Tala had seen it and had drawn his attention to Kais bruised arm.

"Your arm looks pretty beaten up. Get dressed and I'm gonna go get you somthing to kinda help it." He slipped on

a pair of black leather trousers and left the room after tossing the towel into the laundry.

Kai sighed to himself after Tala had left. _I don't know wether to be glad hes heping or pissed off! I always had to help myself. No one ever helped me and I guess I just ot used to it. Now it just pisses me off when people try to help. No one was ever there for me...and now they want to be?...Heh...Yeah right! But I guess...help now...is better than no help at all._

He looked through the closet for a while before pulling out a black muccle shirt and a pair of navy blue trousers. He got dressed and again sat on the end of Tala's bed.

After a couple more minutes Tala walked back into the room and nodded at Kai, glad he found somthing to wear, and walked over to him holding a couple tenser bandages. "Give me your arm." He said taking a seat beside Kai; who obliged and held out his arm as best he could for Tala. The red head poked about Kai's arm recieving small flinches here and there. "Hn...well...it's not broken. Just slightly fractured. It would be good to have a cast..buut..we don't have anything that could harden like that."

He held out Kai's arm, the blue haired boy cringing but not saying a word. He unwound one of the tensers and started wraping it around Kai's arm.

After he finnished that, Tala set Kai's arm and made a sling from the second roll of streachy, material. "Hn..that should be good. Just rest it and don't try do anything to extravegant." He smiled lightly and stood up. " C'mon. I'll show you were your room will be. " He headed out of the room, Kai not waisting any time in fallowing him.

They had walked down a couple hallways, and passed a couple other rooms; untill they got to one near the back of the house. It was the firthest away from all the others, but only because it was one of the only ones that had nothing in it. All the rest were crammed with just random things: Old furniture, old projects. Almost everything under the sun.

The room that Kai was ment to stay in had a bed, a desk and a computer. So it wasn't like it was just some big empty room for him to sleep in.


	4. Chapter 4

HEY-HOO! -grins- Look who's back(!), and with another chapter at that! Weeel, I'm gonna try make this chapter extra long seeing as it's spring break and I have some time to write! Can I get a boo-yah? ...-crickets sound-..Ooohhhkaaaaayyy...Maybe not -.- but whatever! I hope youl ike this one. And like I said I want to try and make this chapter longer than any so far! I hope I can sucseed! Well R&R because...without reviews...I am useless with a capital U-S-E-L-E-S-S! Heh well anough of that! ENJOY!

**Thanks to:**

**Hellspawn:** Heh...yeah. I'm not exactly the best when it comes to length. Mind you...I'm not very good at writing fics, period; annnd like I said I'ma try make thi sone supa long!

**Devilburns:** Hey babe! -grins- Glad ya liked it and heres an update! Speak soon! -winks-

**Summary: **Kai has just ran away from his gandfathers estate and is taking refuge in a house with three strangers he had never even seen before. To stay he must work around the house and eventually get a job. But will his heart be taken by one of these other males?

**Warnings:** YAOI, some yuri, swearing, violance, sexual content, limes and probable lemons in later chapters!

**A/N:** Small warning for the chapter. An orage1 ahead!

**Chapter 4**

That night Kai had anything but a good sleep. He was awake nearly every five minutes for 20 minutes. It was probably habit more than anything.

_It's from that damned hell. Waking every five minutes afraid to sleep. Afraid of what he might do next time he got the chance. I don't know exactly what kind of people these are... They seem nice enough, but so was that basterd at first. I can't trust them. Not yet. I don't want to._

He lay in his bed for the rest of the night. Looking at the far window wanting to be free. Wanting to be able to walk the streets without being taken back or beaten or any other thing on this sort.

Morning came soon enough and Kai got up and slowly left his room really feeling everything of the day before. _...I wish I knew where the bathroom was..._ He thought as he walked down the large corridors and hallways of the huge house. "Fuck this. I couldn't find the bathroom in this place if I hadn't pissed in 8 weeks!"

"8 weeks can be a really long time if you need to pee." A voice came from behind Kai causing him to spin on his heal and almost glare back at the person before shaking his head realizing it was just one of the men in the house.

"Hn. I guess. But the point of what I said got across." He started down the hall again determined to find it. Not even thinking to ask the other male.

"And Kai. To get to the bathroom go down the hall, turn right and fourth door on the left." The red-headed Russian nodded and headed down the hall.

Kai nodded and started to go the way Tala had told him. "..Thanks...I still think I'm lost though..." He was really getting pissed off. He had been wandering for about 20 minutes and still no bathroom! He growled and let out a frustrated sigh. "This house is so confusing!" He started storming down the hall before he smacked into a taller body.

The dual-hair looked up to stare into a pair of lavender eyes. The taller simply raised an eyebrow in question.

"Sorry," Kai answered to the older. He frowned before looking back up determination in his eyes, " You mind telling me where the hell the damn bathroom is?"

The older simply smirked and signaled to the open door Kai had been standing beside. The crimson eyed looked to his side to find a rather large bathroom.

His body twitched a few times. "Thanks." He walked into the bathroom then closed and locked the door to ensure privacy. _Kai you are, a dumb ass! I probably passed it like four times! Argh!_ He set about finishing his business before undressing, and slowly unbinding his arm.

Starting the shower he waited for the water to warm and he stepped in, closing his eyes. The hot water really felt good on his body. It had always been his favorite place. A place to detach yourself from all the problems and stresses of reality.

Only a couple minutes after Kai got in - or...so he though - there was a harsh knock on the door stealing him from his thoughts.

"Hey! New guy! You've been in there for about an hour and a half. We know you're injured and all but even with all your ribs broken and both arms fractured it wouldn't take that long!" He heard the red head yell through the door.

Kai's eyes flew open and he looked at the clock mounted to the bathroom wall to se it was true. He immediately turned off the water and jumped out grabbing a towel from under the sink. He quickly and skillfully wrapped it around himself gathering the discarded clothing and bandages before opening the bathroom door.

A cloud of steam poured from the bathroom, as Kai bowed his apologies. "Gomen. I lost track of time. It won't happen again." He turned heading back for his room.

The red head simply shook his head rolling his eyes. "Roomies...especially new ones." He said as he entered into the fogged bathroom for his own shower and other routine morning excursuses.

Later that morning everyone was sat at the table...well accept Rei who was busy cooking away. "So anyone have any interesting dreams last night?" Tala looked around the table before looking back at Rei who was smirking lightly. "Rei?"

" Maybe." Was the raven hair's answer, the smirk still playing at his lips, "Depends on what you mean when you say 'interesting'." The male moved over starting to dish out plates and smack away hands with his spatula as they started grabbing for inside the pan. "Would you piss off and let me do this!" He exclaimed glaring at the two males.

Tala huffed and crossed his arms over his well built chest. He was wearing a tight no sleeved white top, a pair of black denim jeans and...a pair or rainbow toe socks?

_Ok...That's a little weird._ Kai thought as he took in the rest of their appearances.

"You know what he means when he says interesting Rei." Answered the lavender hair ad he started to pick at some of his bacon. He was wearing a baggy black t-shirt, a pair of baggy slightly torn jeans and one black and one white sock. "Anything out of the ordinary?"

"Well you could call it out of the ordinary." The Asian gave a wicked smirk before sitting down with the rest as he finished serving out the food. "Unless Tala gives you lap dances regularaly Bryan?" He stuck a piece of bacon into his mouth and almost chocked laughing at the twos' reaction. They were **clearly** showing signs of what Rei had dreamt...was in fact a reality. Rei was clad in a no sleeved, hooded black top with a long-sleeved yellow shirt underneath, he wore also a pair of black trousers with the word '_Brat'_ done in white on the back, and his socks..ahh his socks. Will he be the first of all the men to have matching and or normal socks?

For socks he wore...One bright bright yellow sock with white stripes...or whas it white with yellow stripes?...Ah whatever the case that it was bright...while on the other foot he wore...a black and navy blue striped sock. So, as you can see...no man in this house wore normal socks...and only one of them wore matching.

Kai was trying hard not to start his own little giggles at the two and just settled for a heavy smirk. Then as Rei began to come down from his high he turned to Kai. "What about you? Did you have an interesting dream...if any at all?" The raven hair smiled at Kai who only shrugged in turn. 

"I don't dream." He turned his face back to his plate as Rei stared at him.

"Why not?" Rei asked. Although. It was a really stupid question to ask. No one knows why they dream...or why they don't, but none the less Kai had an answer.

"Probably 'cause I don't sleep for more than 5 minutes at a time. Please don't ask why. I'd rather keep it to myself." He got up after finishing his meal and set about cleaning the pans that Rei had been using, along with the various other dishes that were sat there.

After Kai left the room the other three started talking. "That kid is a little weird. Totally closed up." The red head spoke allowed as he sat back in his chair, thinking slightly.

"Yeah. But can you really blame him? You said he said he had run away from his grandfather or something? And when you proposed he needed to work he took it as you meant a sexual manner. Guys...this kid has had a tough life. We can't just expect him to pour all his problems to us." Rei said taking the empty plates from around the table and cleaning them.

Bryan was the next to speak nodding in agreement with Rei. "Hmm. He's probably been betrayed so many times he's **afraid** to trust. I don't blame him though. We just need to give him time to warm up. Let him see that we don't want to hurt him." The lavender hair stood up to help Rei with the taller selves where the dishes went.

"I suppose you're right. Poor kid. Kind of cute though isn't he?" Tala looked back at the two with a toothpick in his mouth. The other two simply nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. To bad he doesn't trust us. I'd really like to get in bed with him." Rei bit his bottom lip sucking it lightly as his eyes glazed over slightly.

Bryan just shook his head. "Is that all you guys ever think about? How cute guys are and how good they might be in bed?" A light sigh passed through his lips. "But it would be great to have that nice ass in bed one night." The other two simply looked at Bryan with amused looks. They usually could near get the oldest to talk like that. Never mind about being serious about it.

"Well, we do think of other things. Like -" Rei was cut off abruptly.

"Like how many guys we can get to come here in one week!" Tala blurted out and received a smack on the back of the head from Rei and an eye-roll head shake from Bryan.

The rest of the day was passed pretty lazily. Kai up in his room all day accept when he was called down for meals. The other three chatting and having races and battles of video games, films and various other activities.

It was around eight o'clock when Tala being the one with the shortest attention span stood up with a bored sigh. "I'm sooo bored!" The aquamarine eyed exclaimed. "Lets all go do something! Go to town and get a few drinks at least! We haven't gone out in about 3 months!"

He received nods and sounds of agreement from the other two occupants of the room. "That would be nice for a change instead of sitting here watching ourselves getting fat." Rei grinned standing up and walking over to the door. "We can go out for a while now and then go clubbing!" The raven hair beamed like a young child going to a candy or toy store.

Bryan merely shook his head in amusement. "Children. You're both children." He smirked at the reactions he received before shrugging. "But it sounds fun none the less." He stood up and headed to get ready.

A few minutes later all of the three men were standing at the front door in some rather hot clothing.

Kai walked down the stairs going to get a drink from the kitchen when he saw the three. _Hm...Must be going out tonight. I hope no one comes here tonight. Knowing Grandfather he'll probably try to brake in and either take me back or kill me._

Rei looked over just as Kai left the hallway. "Hey Kai! You want to come out with us?" He yelled down the large hallway to the newest roomy of the house.

"Yeah! Come out clubbing with us!" Tala exclaimed after the amber eyed stopped talking.

Kai made his way out of the kitchen again noting the threes appearances. Rei was dressed in a pair of low riding baggy purple trousers, a dark yellow sleeveless tee and a black zip-up over sweater with a hood.

Tala was wearing a pair of black trousers that were tight in all the right places, a tight bright orange t-shirt, and a set of bright orange wrist bands.

"I uhm...don't think I could. I don't have any cloths...or money." He actually did want to go, so he wouldn't be here all alone, but he didn't want to go because it would be easy for one of his grandfather's men to grab him without difficulty.

Bryan looked over as Kai said this and raised an eyebrow. "It's fine. Everything is on me tonight; so you don't have to worry about money, and I'm sure Tala can lend you some things to wear." The lavender hair looked over to Tala who gave him a firm nod. "See you have no reason not to come. Unless you plain just don't want to?" Bryan waited for a reply.

Bryan wore a black t-shirt with some white writing on it witch said in big bold letters said: It's funny until someone gets hurt. and if you got close enough there was writing under it that said: Then its hilarious, he also wore a pair of arctic-camouflage trousers, and around his neck was a spiked dog collar with a small silver tag on it that said: Devil's Advocate.

Kai thought over all the pros and cons before finally nodded. "Alright. I'll come out tonight. You mind if I quickly run to get dressed first?" The dual hair looked at the other three males who nodded.

"But no leather! I don't want any of it wrecked!" Tala yelled up after Kai before shaking his head lightly. "Man..." he closed his eyes rubbing the back of his head. "He really is cute isn't he?" He received nods from the other two.

The wait for Kai to come back down was in silence before the youngest man came into the hallway. He wore a bright red sleeveless tee, a pair of black arm socks, and a studded dog collar. His trousers were black with red flames coming from the bottom of them right up to mid thigh; and just to top it all off he had outlined his eyes with black and silver eyeliners. He was by far the best looking one of the four.

All of Rei, Tala and Bryan were caught with their mouths hanging half open at this...this masterpiece! Nothing needed to be said. They all slipped into their shoes and left. By the time they had gotten where they wanted to go it was already ten pm. Club time.

"Alright you guys. Regular clubbing rules apply! No bringing anyone home no matter how fucking sexy they are and don't get too hammered because we still gotta get home tonight! And besides that just go have fun!" Tala exclaimed heading off to one of the many clubs that there was after watching Rei and Bryan leave.

Kai didn't know what to do so he just fallowed Tala. He had never really been out of his grandfather's mansion. A couple times to run random errands or when he had run away, but other than that nothing. He walked up to the red-head and started to walk beside him and looking at the man. "Mind if I say with you tonight? I don't know my way around this city very well." He lied with expertise. Even though he had never left...he had spent weeks and even months on the streets, hiding from shadows of men that worked for the most powerful man in all of Russia.

Tala smiled and nodded. "Of course! I can show ya all the great gay club-" He stopped just as a thought occurred to him. "Hey Kai. Do you like men or women?" He looked at the slightly shorter male with a serious tone.

"I..." Kai didn't know how to answer. Probably because he didn't even know himself. Did he like guys? Or females? He remembered having a fair few dreams about other males...but there were dreams of females as well. He sighed inwardly and shrugged. _Oh well...might as well just say both as you really don't know._ Kai shrugged lightly and scuffed the ground. "Both I guess."

The red grinned and nodded. "Cool. Me too! Well instead of hitting all the gay bars, we can go sit at some bi bars!" He put his arm over Kai's shoulder causing the boy to tense incredibly. Tala took his arm off emideatly. "Oh. Jeez. Sorry Kid."

Kai just looked down and kept walking. "It's ok. I just don't like having my body touched by other people. That's all. Nothing personal."

Tala gave a nod and started his way towards a building. "Ah don't worry about it. I should have been expecting it. You do seem to have had a rough life, so I guess you can be expected to not trust me...or anyone else in the house for that matter." He walked up to a club and got entrance, having no trouble from the bouncers.

"Well...I don't...not trust you completly. I just don't want to trust yet..." Kai's gaze was still cast at the ground as he spoke and after. He wasn't sure how Tala was going to react.

Tala simply nodded walking to the bar and ordered himself a drink before turning to Kai. "I don't blame you. I don't know what you went through but it seems that no one should have had to live it." He smiled lightly and downed his first drink with no problem. "So what do you want?" Kai gave him a look that just screamed 'CONFUSED'! "I mean a drink? What do you want?" Tala had this little glint of amusement in his eyes as he asked Kai with a raises eyebrow.

"Oh!" It hit Kai like a pan to the head. "I guess I'll just have whatever you have. I have no idea what's what." The dual hair shrugged.

"Hm alright. How about we get you something light to start. Just see what exactly you can take." He turned and ordered a few drinks. One for him and one for Kai. "Alright. Let's go find a booth or something." He looked around before, starting towards an empty booth.

Kai fallowed Tala and sat down in the booth taking his drink from the redheaded Russian. "Thanks." Kai said quickly and sipping his drink. "Hm. It's interesting." He looked at it a minute before taking another drink out of it.

"Yeah." Tala looked around holding his drink in both hands on the table. He grinned at seeing someone and stood up on the seat and started waving his arms. "Kenny! Dude over here!" He yelled trying to catch the brunette's attention. He succeeded and the smallish male waved back.

The brown haired man got a drink and walked over to Tala and Kai. "Hey Tala! Long time no see!" He grinned and sat in the booth next to the red. He had someone else with him as well. A well muscled man with messy black hair, and gold eyes like Rei's. "Yeah. Too long." He looked at the dark haired man with a raised eyebrow. "And who might this cutie be?" He smirked at seeing the smaller male blush. The man wore simply a white t-shirt, a pair of black jeans and a black wrist-band on his left fore-arm. His eyes were also outlined with black eyeliner.

Kenny lent against the man taking one of his hands. "This is Lei." He smiled up at the male and added on slightly hesitantly. "My...lover."

Tala's eyes widened. "No way! Omigod! I'm so proud for you Kenny man!" He grinned and clapped lightly making the brown hair blush even more.

"Thanks.." He said quietly sipping his drink.

"We've been going out for about 4 months, and couldn't be happier." Lei smiled nuzzling the top of Kenny's head. Kai was watching this not knowing what to think. He had always urned to have someone hold him, in suck an affectionate way. _Lucky guy. Wish I had someone. Not that it would be easy for anyone to get that close to me, and still hang around._ Kai thought to himself. Lei wore a goldenish color zip-up sleeveless shirt with I high neckline, a pair of very dark forest green pants, a couple spiked, imitation leather bracelets and his eyes too were outlined with black eyeliner.

"Well I'm glad." Tala smiled at the couple and turned to Kai about to ask him what he thought but hesitated at seeing the look on the others face. "What do you think of them...Kai?" He asked trying not to be too giddy about them.

Kai looked up from the spot on the table he had turned his attention to. "Hm?" He blinked. "Oh. I think it's great that your friend has someone." HE gave a light smile and looked back down to the table. _I wonder if there will ever be anyone who will be willing to take me and all my problems. No one ever has...and no one ever will._ He let out a light sigh before looking at Tala as he talked to his friend and his friend's boyfriend.

After a while Tala stood up. "I'm going dancing. Anyone else?" The red grinned looking at the floor then to his friends, and Kai.

Kenny and Lei stood up nodding. "Hell yeah!" They answered in unison before smiling at each other.

Tala grinned wider and looked at Kai. "You gonna come dancin' too?" He received a short and hesitant nod from Kai, as he stood up. All four men headed to the dance floor and soon started dancing, Kai doing his best to relax and just enjoy himself.

All of a sudden there were hands on his shoulders making him tense and spin around. Of course the arms were too strong for him to spin around. But he tensed like mad. "Shh...Just relax Kai. I'm not going to hurt you." The voice of Tala came from behind him as he relaxed slightly. The red head started to massage Kai's shoulders making the dual hair again tense but soon relax letting himself into the touch.

_Mmnnnn. That feels so good._ He thought as Tala worked on his shoulders, before moving down to his upper back and slowly making his way down before he got to Kai's hips. He stopped his hands there. Holding the dual hairs hips. _What the fuck..?_ Kai thought as Tala stopped his hand.

The red head lent forward pressing his lips almost right against Kai's ear. "Dance with me." He whispered in a lower more rough voice than Kai had heard from the ice-eyed Russian. It sent a shiver down Kai's spine as he nodded.

Slowly Tala started to move Kai's hips to move with his own. Tala rubbing up to Kai every so often, surprising Kai on several occasions but never completely freaking him out. The quiet Russian's hands were behind him wrapping themselves about Tala's neck as now both men were rubbing. Kai rubbing his ass into the reds groin, arousing him somewhat.

Song after song the two continued to dance. Long after most had gone off to sit, and just mingle. They had many eyes on them. A few people whistling as the pulled a few moves together. The two men were lost in the dance, Kai totally forgetting why the hell he had ever hesitated to dance.

The time flew by like mad and soon enough everyone but them, Kenny and Lei had left. The two males that were on the side stood and walked over to the two just as they finished a dance, and were panting hard, sweat rolling down their faces and bodies. "Hey guys. It's nearly six am. I think we should get going." Kenny rubbed his face as he and Lei headed for the door.

The two males that had been dancing stood shocked before Tala yelled out. "SEVEN AM? I am SOOOOOOOOO DEAD!" He looked at Kai and kissed him on the cheek quickly. "C'mon we sooo have to go!" He grabbed the crimson eyes hand and ran straight out the door and back to the house. "Maaaaan! I don't usually get distracted of the time like that! I guess we were really into it eh?" Tala laughed lightly.

Kai nodded before realizing what exactly he had been doing all night. _Oh fuck. I was dancing with Tala...all night. And not just dance like you don't mean it. I totally forgot my grandfather and...everything but him.._.He looked the grinning red over. He had some kind of aura to him. "It was...fun." Kai replied smiling back, as they approached the house.

Tala opened the door silently but only to have the main light flicked on and two males stood there in their night cloths. "How nice of you to show up after all." Bryan glared causing Kai to look to the floor.

Tala simply rolled his eyes. "It's not our fault! We were really busy! Weren't we Kai?" The slightly taller of the two looked to the shorter one.

Rei snorted. "Don't bring him into this Tala! And what could you two have been doing that was so important that you're four hours late?" The cattish looking man growled.

"Well, we were..." Tala said trying to think of an excuse as to why they were so late, without actually saying it's because they were dancing.

"Dancing." Kai answered plainly still looking at the floor. "We were dancing." He looked up reveling the sweat still beaded slightly on his forehead, some of his hair stuck to his face.

Rei blinked at Kai's comment. Tala was dancing with Kai? And he didn't first? Ah well. "Oh. Well. I uhm." Rei didn't know what to say now.

Bryan rolled his eyes and uncrossed his arms. "You should have called."

"We were too busy dancing. We had no clue that it was so late! It won't happen again. I promise Bryan. So can you just drop it? Please. I'm really tired."

The lavender haired sighed and headed into the lounge. "Whatever."

The red head Russian grins and giggled to himself. "Always gets him. C'mon Kai you can have a room closer to the stairs and the bathroom." He smiled taking the youngers' hand again and walking up the stairs.

Tala led Kai to a room that was nearly right next to his and opened the door letting Kai in. "Here ya go Kai!" He grinned. The contents of the room were pretty much the same as the last one, accept there was no window and the bed was much bigger. Something Kai was very thankful for. The sin would not help him on trying to get some sleep.

"Thanks." Kai stepped into the room and closed the door. _For everything._ Then walked over to the bed and stripped, before sliding into the rather large bed as he started to think over the day. _Today was...I don't know what to call it. I can't believe I did that with Tala. I was so open. I just let myself go._ He let out a long breath, before closing his eyes. _I guess I should try to sleep...I mean...I'm not..._ His thoughts disintegrating into nothing as he slipped into the black void of a deep sleep.

Downstairs Rei and Bryan were just casually talking as Rei finished cooking. "Well seems like Kai has taken a liking to Tala. It's a shame. I really hoped to get him." He shrugged and sat down handing Bryan his plate.

"No one said they were together Rei. Me and you were dancing pretty dirty last night, and we're not together. Far from it." Bryan said taking a drink from his coffee.

Rei sighed lightly and nodded. "I guess you're right Bryan." The raven hair smiled biting into his pancakes, swallowing it before speaking again. "I mean. If Tala has a shot so do we right?" He took another large bite of his food.

The older nodded and picked up a paper, sliding on his glasses. Something he only took out when he was reading. "Right." He took a drink of his coffee, and toady blocked everything else out, as he started reading.

After both men were done eating, Rei cleaned up before heading out to work. Bryan finished reading the paper and headed into the lounge to watch a film.

Another couple hours later, Tala came wandering into the lounge and telling Bryan he was going to head out as well. "I'm gonna head out for a bit. But don't worry I'll be back by twelve this time. Promise." He smiled as he finished his coffee and left the house.

"Well, looks like I got the house to myself. Well. almost." He smiled lightly remembering the other man that they were sharing the house with. "Maybe if I'm lucky he'll get lonely and want to snuggle." The lavender hair shook his head at the thought. _Keep your head on your shoulders Bryan. He's had a rough life. Give him time to warm up to you. But...god he has a nice ass._ The oldest male in the house shook his head again at thinking that. "Bryan, you need help." Was what he said before turning his attention back to the nearly ended film.

After another film and a couple TV shows Kai emerged from his newly given room and wandered into the lounge where he found Bryan staring in disgust at a cartoon he was watching. It was of a bright yellow sponge and his friend Patrick...a starfish.

The lavender eyed looked up at hearing one of the floorboards squeak. He nodded to Kai in good morning before looking back at the TV and growling, before flipping the channel to some music station, that was doing a special on a band. Simple Plan, Kai thought it said.

But in any case Kai nodded back, "Morning...erm...afternoon." He sweat dropped lightly as he moved to sit beside the somewhat mysterious Russian.

"Have a good sleep?" Bryan asked out of nowhere, not turning to Kai.

"Uhh." Kai was slightly socked before shaking his head, regaining his bearings. "Yeah I did. Thanks." The dual hair looked at the TV as well and began to watch the show.

The show was over soon enough and a new one came on. Another band biography; on Blink 182 or something. Bryan had gradually inched his way over beside Kai and as the new show came on slowly moved his hand around the smaller male's waist. Kai tensed at the touch, making Bryan pull his arm back before looking at the dual hair. "Turn around."

Kai looked at him like he had just spoken in French or some foran language. "What?" He blinked a few time before looking down, noticing Bryan was staring at him.

"Turn around. Please." Bryan ran a hand lazily through his messy lavender hair, still staring over Kai's body. Kai was hesitant. very hesitant but did what Bryan told him.

Soon there were hands running over the crimson eyed Russian's back and shoulders. He tensed but let the hands rub. Tala had massaged his back and shoulders the night before, and it was the best time he had ever had. He **wanted** to trust Bryan and he was willing to let the lavender hair prove himself.

The hands continued to massauge, lightly and gently at first before actually rubbing some knots out. Kai had closed his eyes. His back feeling great. Bryan continued down Kai's back before he was done and rested his hands loosely around the male's waist. The smaller male lent back onto Bryan's chest, surprizing the male but he didn't show it. Bryan slowly wrapped his arms around Kai's stomach and pulled him closer.

The lavender hair turned so that he was facing Kai's back. He slid his legs to either side of the crimson eye's body. Kai tensed slightly, but trusted the older enough to let him stay like that; because to be truthful, Kai was very much enjoying himself. Bryan slowly moved a hand to play with the bottom of Kai's shirt before slipping both hands under it.

Kai gasped at the feeling of cold hands on his warm flesh. He didn't know how to react. He was scared out of his mind, but his mind was also telling him it would be fine and to just relax. Kai stayed there the hands wandering over his flesh...slowly.

The hands made their way up, finding the now erect nipples and teased them, recieving a light moan to release itself from Kai's throat. Bryan's face in the junction between Kai's neck and shoulder, kissing and breathing gently over it. Kai had before gotten this treatment...Many times. But never had it felt so good. Kai just let his body be explored by the invading hands. Bryan continued to tease Kai, who in turn let out small moans and grunts.

After a couple more minutes of teasing Kai was fairly hard, and to say the truth...so was Bryan. So the lavender hair moved one of his hands down Kai's body to the waistband of his trousers. He slowly undid the button and then the zipper and slowly slid his hand in to stoke the hard mucle.

Kai froze, terrified. It had been pure pleasure untill now. He couldn't. Not yet. He wasn't ready. Bryan emidiatly stopped what he was doing and pulled his hand back and turned Kai around. "Kai. I'm sorry! I...I lost controll of myself!"

The younger Russian was shaking his eyes still wide before they shrunk to normal size as tears started to pour from them. Kai burried his face into Bryan's chest knowing the older had not ment to hurt him. He had no reason not to trust Bryan. He had pulled back imediatly and made a point to appologizing. Kai said nothing. He only cried silently into Bryan's chest, his shoulders shaking violently, light sobs escaping his mouth.

Bryan sighed and wrapped his arms around Kai, discusted in himself. How could he do that to this boy? He didn't know for sure how old Kai was but at the most he was only 172. He looked older. But Bryan could tell otherwise. He sat there with Kai crying. The older Russian started to rock lightly rubbing Kai's back and whispering soft non-cohearent words to him.

A while later Kai had stopped crying and just sat in Bryan's arms stairing into nothing as he thought about what had just happened. _Bryan didn't mean to hurt you Kai. He said so, and he also pulled back emidiatly when you showed that you didn't want it. I didn't even need to speak and he pulled back...and besides. You were enjoying it just as much as he was. If anything he was trying to help you...even if it was just to get rid of a weeping erection. I should say sorry for freaking like that._ He pushed back off Bryan's chest slowly about to open his mouth before he was interupted.

"I'm sorry." Bryan said cupping one of Kai's cheeks in his hand and running his thumb over the soft cheek. "I really didn't mean to hurt you. I just...lost myself in the moment. I don't ask that you understand nor do I expect you to. I should have been more in my right mind and not even started it."

Bryan was about to pull his hand back when Kai put his hand over it and spoke, his eyes downcast and half lidded. "No. It's not your fault Bryan. I...should have said no. I thought I might be able to handle it." He shook his head lightly. "But I'm just not ready to do anything. Not yet, and probably not for a while. I'm sorry."

The older sighed lightly and pulled Kai against his chest. "No. I shouldn't have expected anything. I know you've had a rough life, and believe me when I tell you the last thing I ever wanted was to hurt you." He kissed the top of Kai's head before standing up and taking Kai with him. "Now. You must be hungry. You can make yourself comfortable or go wander the house or somthing. I'm going to start dinnner." He headed to leave before Kai's hand over his own stopped him.

"Can I come with you? I...don't really want to be alone right now. Even if I'm only in the same room as you." Explained Kai, his voice quiet.

Bryan nodded. "Of course." He held Kai's hand before walking into the kitchen to start dinner.

Everything was silent as Bryan cooked, accept the occasional clattering of pots and pans. Kai was watching Bryan's every move as he walked around the kitchen.

Just as Kai was setting out the plates and the silverwear, Tala came walking in and flopped into one of the kitchen chairs with a grin. "Smells great Bry!" Bryan nodded in thanks and started filling the plates.

"I expect you eat all of it Tala." He cast his gaze to Kai. "And you aswell. I know for a fact that either of you hasnt had anything to eat since last night." He sat down just as Rei walked in the front door. Fallowed the smell that was making it's way through the house, into t he kitchen and grinned as his suspicions on the smell were indeed right.

He walke dover and sat down. "This looks awsome Bryan! I'm starved!" Bryan nodded before picking up his fork to start eating. The rest soon started to eat aswell.

After everyone was done Kai stood up and started to clear the plates away. He slowly started to wash them as the rest of the occupants left...well accept Rei.

**Owari**

Well what did you think?...Im sorry it's not as long as I expected. I did't have the last night I needed to write more. My Gram is coming THIS afternoone and not tomorrow morning. So yeah. Sorry for the somewhat long shortness:P I hope you all enjoyed it and you can hope to see more of me within well..atleast not for a week and a half. So yeah. I hope you all enjoyed it, and please on your way out stop at the review button! It would be greatly apreciated.

1 Heh..Its not a lime but I couldn't just NOT give a warning.

2 I know I know. He was in the bar. But it was a par of the plot..And I didn't wanna make everyone else any older than 24. . 

**Thank You!**


	5. Chapter 5

HOLA! -grins- I'm back from holliday (FINALLY!)! Great to be home...though I hate that I only have one day left...well..-looks at the clock-..The rest of today as it's 2:00 am Sunday morning! -dies- School tomorrow . ..Did I ever mention I hate quick-edit? -nods- I do!

Well none the less you will be getting longer chapters! -grins- And hopefully every either Sunday night, Monday morning or Monday night! -nods- Yep! Well lets give a big thanks to all who reviewed last chapter and then get on with the chap shall we? -grins again wanting to use things that damn fucking quick-edit wont allow-!

**Thank You:**

**GabZ:** -laughs- Well..Tala/Kai fan I'm guessing? -grins- Well I'm glad to be of service to my fellow authors and reviewers alike! -yet again fucking quick-edit is making my smiles limited! grins- Well I hope you enjoy this chapter aswell!

**KuronekoHikage:** -really hopes she spelt it right- Well! I was thinking about it...buuuuuuuuut... I am reading this one other fic..and it is a foursom on these four characters. The stories themselves are very much a like; BUT I started my story before I read it so...NO ACCUSING ME OF STEALING OTHERS FICTIONS! I'M NOT A STEALER!...Unless it's of dust and pennies! -laughs and grins- But yeah. I might end up making a threesome, but that's about as far as it would be getting...and even that is streaching it, but yeah! ENJOY!

**kaiswings:** Weeeellllll...I can't promise you anything. But it may turn out that way! -AHH! DAMN QUICK EDIT! smiles with the little up arrow you get if you press 'shift+6'- Well sorry about that freak out! Heh. -sweatdrops- And I know that there aren't too many Kai/Bryan..THey are cute aren't they? -grins- Well please enjoy this chapter and maybe it will come out Bryan/Kai!

**Game-kid17: **Hahaha! Hell yeah! xDD Of course they all want in bed with Kai! Wouldn't you? Haha. Thanks. I'm glad you like it annnd..I'ma take it you're not a Rei/Kai fan? Heh..Damn. :P Well like I explained to kaiswings I can't promise nothing. We'll just have to ride it out. But I have a feeling it's going to turn out Tala/Kai...just because of all the reviews I been getting on reviewers wanting it to be Tala/Kai! ;P Well...I'd say enjoy the chapter...but...you may not enjoy the begining. -sweatdrops-..Uhh..yeah. Well TRY to enjoy it:P

**Hellspawn:** Hmm..Yes actually quite a while! -sighs..I give up...makes a smiley with 'shift+6' and 'shift+ -' then another 'shift+6'- Try about, around 2 and a half hours a night for about 3 nights. From about 11:30 - 11:45 to about 2:00..That was the basic writing time period! -makes a smiley as before, then grins- and yes! All going for Kai! but seariously...can ya blame 'em? xD I sure can't! I'd be doing the same thing! and Kai sure was hot...well..the way I imagened him anyway -smiles- If I had my scanner I could draw him and send it about...but god damn family enemies have it now! TT--TT Well yeah. Enjoy the chapter!

**A/N:** Is it just me or did thoes review answers and thanks get longer with each one? -sweatdrops-

**Summary: **Kai has just ran away from his gandfathers estate and is taking refuge in a house with three strangers he had never even seen before. To stay he must work around the house and eventually get a job. But will his heart be taken by one of these other males?

**Warnings:** YAOI, some yuri, swearing, violance, sexual content, limes and probable lemons in later chapters!

**A/N2:** I'm hoping to make rest of the chapters longer from now on! (Can't remember if I said that already and I'm to lazy to go check!)

**Chapter 5**

The raven-haired neko-jin was leant against the table as he watched Kai clean up. He pushed off of it and walked over helping Kai dry and put away the dishes while whiping the counters clean.

The cleaning was done in mostly silence; accept the odd few words here and there. Just as Kai finnished putting away the last plate, Rei sopke up, "So..Kai." He said gently, and waited for Kai to turn to him.

"Hm?" Was all the dual-haired male Russian sounded raising his eyebrow to Rei as a sighn to continue.

"What is your biggest fear or something that's always worrying you?" The golden-eyed Asian replied with a small smile hoping Kai would reply.

Kai thought for a while before speaking up and nodding, "Voltaire...and what would happen if he were to catch me again and take me back." He let a shrug, "What's yours?"

Rei moved over taking one of Kai's hads in his own, bearly noticing that Kai had said Voltaire. "Being alone..." The shorter male looked down a light red tint spreading accross his cheeks. "I...don't even sleep in a room on my own; and ninty percent of the time not even in my own bed.

The raven hair leant into Kai; who surprizingly, in turn wrapped his free hand around the shorter male. "I'm afraid of both...both being alone and being with people." He slowly slid his other hand from Rei's and cupped one of Rei's still slightly blushing cheeks in it.

"Kai..." Rei said quietly looking up into Kai's crimson eyes; his brows burrowed slightly.

"Hn?" Was the small noise that came from the dual-hair.

Rei slowly lent up and placed his silk lips over Kai's cracked and dry ones.

Kai was to say the least, completly and utterly shocked; but none the less he didn't pull back. Instead he hesitated..but **did** kiss back!

Rei wanted to push further...to feel the softness and sweetness of Kai's tongue against his; he really did. He knew though that Kai would probably just withdrawl from him...and maybe even from the others. That was the **last** thing he wanted to do. He also didn't want to hurt the also greatly abused youth.

Greatly to Rei's surprize Kai pushed his mouth harder against Rei's, sliding a hand around the Asian's head to deepen it. This in turn elicted a quiet moan to escape the neko-jin's throat, as he slowly made his arms' way up and around Kai's neck; kissing deeper aswell. Rei nibbled Kai's bottom lip askign entrance. The dual-haired Russian obliged and opened his mouth, if only for a brief second. He closed his mouth after quickly pushing Rei out.

Kai pulled back his eyes wide as his realizations once again kicked in. He lightly pushes Rei away covering his mouth. His gaze was set onthe floor. _Kai...You fucking IDIOT! They want your body...that's all they want! They say they're not like that...but here I am almost getting a hand job from Bryan, and kissing Rei like it's nothing! ARGH! You RETARD!_ His eyes began to water before he shook his head to clear the on coming tears. _That's not what they're after...not completely anyway. They only gave you good times. And Bryan continues to say he was sorry. Tala doesn't talk about last night, and Rei..._ He looked to the neko-jin seeing the tears welling in his eyes._ ...Looks like hes about to cry._ He let out a sigh. _ I guess I was kind of harsh._ He looked at Rei, "Rei...listen. I don't want to hurt you. I'm just...can't. Not right now. NOt yet." He walked over giving Rei a light hesitant hug before going to his room.

Everyone went to bed early that night. Not wanting to be tired the next as it was a Monday.

They all hated Mondays; but then again don't we all? BUt to the point. It was Monday morning when all of a sudden there was a loud siren heard. Well...for Kai anyway. He was...dreaming?

**_Dream Sequance_**

_Kai was laying on a cold concrete floor, there was blood everywhre. His vision was blurry, and he could **bearly** see a thing. There was alot of yelling, and then a gun shot. Kai tried to get up but found he was chained to the floor. When he tried to speak he found that his throat was to hoars to even whimper._

_A woman came running into the room her arm bleeding. She began to undo the chains constricting Kai to the floor. She had a platnum grey-blue coloured hair. Her eyes a brilliance of red impossable to anyone other than that of Kai Hiwatari. A man came running in after her. Him covered in the blood. He had an almost black hair with slightly lighter blue bangs. He contained one silver eye and one dark purple one._

_He stared at them trying to desipher who the two adults were._

_There was still the insesive sound of sirens. Loud and unmerciful! The woman picked Kai up and took him into her arms and smiled down at him before the door slammed completely open and an enraged looking man stood standing there, with a rather large gun aimed at the female. "Put the cild down and get to your knees!" He yelled causeing Kai to cringe. He was really loud._

_The woman, spun her head around here eyes wide. "NO! I WON'T LET YOU HAVE HIM!" She stood up and made a dive for the window. She succesfully made it out, but not without getting shot in the chest. Sde hit the ground 2 stories _(wrong one I know but get off my back would'ja?) _down with a 'thud'._

_This woman slowly stood up. Her blood pouring all over the child cradeled in her arms._

_All of a sudden there was someone calling his name. It sounded like a female at fisrt. An affectionate one...but it slowly turned into a males voice. Then that deep seductive voice he had spent litterally hours thinking about._

**_End Dream Sequance_**( I know I know..It's probably spelt wrong! I can't spell...So sue me!)

Kai mumbled something unorthadox before slowly opening his eyes to see Bryan hovering over him, his arm rested on Kai's, proof that he had been shaking Kai..lightly.

"Hey." Bryan said as he stood back looking at Kai. "I thought I'd come tell you that all three of us have work this morning. I'll be back in about 3 or 4 hours. You can conitnue to sleep or go do something. But I just came to tell you that so you wouldn't wake up to an empty house an dwonder where the hell we were." Bryan let a small smile curve his lips before frownign slightly. " And again about yesterday. I'm sorry Kai. I really wasn't thinking straight." He let another light smile before turning to leave only to be grabbed by the wrist.

He turned to see Kai holding onto his arm, looking up at him with an almost lost expression. Bryan raised an eyebrow before Kai got up and slowly stood on the bed and pulled the lavender hair closer. He put his arms around Bryan's neck and pressed their lips together lightly.

Bryan was taken back slightly but kisses back anyway. It was heated. Kai nibbling on Bryan's lip for acceptance to enter. Bryan obliged and parted his mouth. Kai was about ready to pull away again when he decided Bryan would not hurt him...for anything.

The dual hair started to caress Bryan's tongue with his own, letting a light light moan escape his lips. Bryan stroked back, at the velvety peice of mucle.

THey stayed kissign for a while before Kai pulled back his face flushed and sat back on the bed and looking down. "Have fun at work." The two-toned haired boy lay down with a light yawn and soon fell again to sleep.

Bryan stood stunned for a few minutes before shaking his head and walking out of the room and heading out to his bike.

Kai again started to dream.

_**Dream Sequence**_

_The woman who was holding him tightly in her arms started to run. As fast and far as she could. She ran and ran. There seemed to be no problems. Well...untill the woman that still had Kai collapsed to the ground. Kai crawled out of the womans arms and up to her face. There was a large hole where here forehead once had belonged._

_Kai's eyes widened as he stumbled backwards finding it hard for himself to move. His body ached all over, and it felt like someoen had torn him in half. He fumbled to his feet and started limping as best he could over to where a large forest was. He was almost in the clear when a shot was heard and there was a large hole in the tree beside him. That's when he noticed again...that man._

_A large powerful looking man. He had long grey hair and was wearing a purple velvet robe. He made his way over to the stunned boy against the tree and grabbed him by the hear and lifted him to eye level. "Well you little basterd. You nearly got away on me didn't you?" The man smirked before frowning and backhanding Kai._

_He cried out in pain as the man's rings gave him a deep gouge on his cheek._

_**End Dream Sequance**_

Kai shot up hand over his cheek. He was caked in sweat and was panting hard. He felt the small thin bump over his cheek that was a scar. The dual-hair drew his knees to his chest, and wrapped hs arms around them; burring his face into them he began to cry. Thoes images. The memories. They all haunted him in his sleep..and his mind. He continued to cry for a long time. Untill there was a light knock on his bedroom door.

He wiped his face roughly on his arm and slapped his cheeks lightly a few times before sniffing deeply and speaking up. "Yeah? Come in!" He straightened his shirt quickly and sat over the end of the bed.

Bryan walked into the room slowly. "I'm home now. Just so you know. " He smiled lightly before frowning and walking over to Kai and looking over his face. _He's been crying.._ The lavender hair conintued to studdy Kai's face. "What's wrong?"

Kai looked up at Bryan his brows furrowing. "..Wh-what do you mean?" He swallowed hard and looked back down to the blankets.

The older male rolled his eyes and sighed. "You were crying. Why?" He raised an eyebrow waiting for Kai to respond. It toook him several minutes, but he eventually started to slowly.

"My... I...Had a...had a dream.." Kais words got quieter as he spoke. Tears once again stinging his eyes. His shoulders began to quake, before he was pulled into a strong embrace. He burried his face into Bryan's chest, his hands clutching at the fabric.

"Shh." Bryan tried to sooth. "Can you tell me what about?" He sarted to rock lightly rubbing soothing circles in Kai's back. A shudderd breath escaped the smaller males lips as he pulled back mostly.

Kai gulped and took in a breath. "My parents...and how Voltaire got rid of them...and...this." He took Bryan's hand and set it above the scar on his cheek, and ran the calloused digets over top of it. "It doesn't feel like alot. But it was the most painfull thing I ever experianced." He looked away before leaning back against Bryan's chest.

Bryan let out a light sigh and kissed the top of Kai's head. "I'm sorry." He petted Kai's hair before tilting his chin up to look into his eyes. "I need to go for a few days. Only you and Tala are gonna be here for about two or three days, because Rei is coming with me." He kissed the boy lightly on th elips and stood up. "I need to pack. I'll tell you when I'm about to leave." With that Bryan got up and walked from the room.

Kai sighed lightly and nodded to himself. Tala wasn't bad. He was just very impatient and exuberant. It took a little getting used to, but he could do it.

**Owari**

Well..it's writen! I meant to get it up nearly a week and a half ago! TT--TT But it's out now. Yes. It was **VERY** short. I agree much. I was really stuck on this chapter. Uhhm...I should have the next chapter out, by Monday for sure...

Buuut yeah. I have a task for all you reviewers. I don't know how long this story is gonna be but what the hay! I want **YOU** the REVIEWERS to pick the pairing! Please vote? If there are not enough I will just pick the couple! Soo..pick who you want as a pair!

**Kai/Rei, Tala/Kai, ORRRRR Bryan/Kai!**

Please vote!

**BYE! CIAO! ARIVOUR!...See ya:P**


	6. Chapter 6

HOLA! I FOUND MY FLOPPIES! -grins- WelllllI think the votes are going well! -nods- I also think that Kai/Rei is out of the running aswell -sweatdrops- Uhh...no one likes Kai/Rei...accept 2 people...o.o...I guess...But it's getting really close between the other two and I've had a request for a threesome! This chapter is going to be super long...I hope T.T...on account of I made you guys wait super long...as I said I'd have an update out every weekend and it's been nearly...god knows how long! Like a MONTH and a half now? Geez...sorry guys! TT-TT..I love you all soooo much! Well I'm gonna start off with my usual route of thaking my special reviewers then get on with some warnings and blah blah blah! THEN I'll start this chapter!

**THANK YOU ...**

**Minxy-minx:** -laughs nervously- Hehehe...-looks down sweatdropping- I tried...-shakes head sighing before looking up grinning- Thank you _very_ much for your help! Muahaha! Glad you like my fic and the long chapters. I agree. Long chapter are the best! -winks- Well I hope you enjoy this one aswell!

**Apple Senorita:** Hell yeah they've got the right idea! -grins- I mean...you would probably go after him aswell if you were living with him right? ..Hm...I think your suggestion was very good..I might do it but with whomever two I have left! Heh. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Venusmoon:** Thanks! I'm glad youlike it. Hmm...I guess I could do that...buuuuuuttt...I don't think I will...I very well could though..-bites bottom lip in thought- You know..I think I will...-nods and grins- Yeah..Maybe! Heh. Enjoy the chapter!

**Suzaku:** I agree..aren't they? -nods- And thank you. Glad you like the fic! 6-6 Hehe favourite...-grabs her bryan plushie and giggles to him-..They said favourite...hehehehe. Hahaha. Anyway..Thankx for the review!

**Game-kid17:** Hahahahaha! Thought you might say something like that:p Yes yes...Kai IS acting like a whore...buut..you probably would too if you came from a home where you were beat, raped and god knows what else. Where no one loved you and all of a sudden you have these three men around you, that seemingly have feelings for you; and make you feel safe and like you could trust them as they prove themselves. You might be fairly confused with your emotions aswell. An for the sleep thing...like I just said..it has to do with security...after finding that they weren't going to try and rape him or try to hurt him while he slept his body slowly let down gaurd to let him sleep..Meh. If that makes any sence. All it really is, is feeling safe in his environment and trusting Bryan, Tala and Rei. I hope that helps and please enjoy the chapter!

**aries1391**(2) -shakes head grinning and laughing lightly- hahaha! What is with you people and hating Rei-Rei! XDD Ah well it's not my place to judge. Buuut hehe...threesome. If I get enough reviews for it than I will for sure. But it's not looking too much like it's going to be. Sorry. :P Glad you like the fic and hope you continue to! Here's your update! **(2)** Hahaha! Ok. Well long review shure...but not nearly as long as some reviews I've written! -winks- Hmm...what's 'sp' mean? -sweatdrops- I'm kinda slow! and your friend eh?..Hahahahaha! That's what I used to do and still sometimes do do! XDDD

**Hellspawn:** Weeelllll beautiful eh? -grins- Glad you think so! Hehe. Here's another chaper for you!

**Lalalalalala:** Awww I'm glad you love it! -smiles- Hahaha. I know watcha mean. Happens to me all the time...my mind is changed by the way characters act! -grins- Well here's another chapter! Enjoy!

**Devilburns:**. Hahahaha! Well...-thinks head tilted slightly- I've had like 3 requests for a foursome! XXDD I think I might make them have a night together or something...-ponders it- As I said to Venusmoon I may do that before I get whoever it's gonna be together. -nods- Heh...I think you're almost on your own for poor Kai/Rei there babe. -sweatdrops- There's one more reviewer that hase voted for Kia/Rei. Sorry hun! Atleast you're most likely to get your foursome right? -laughs nervously before sighing- Whatever. -grins- Hope you enjoy the chapter and speak hopefully soon babe!

**Hkokuryuha**(2) Heh. Well Im glad you think so! You reviewers are soo nice! XDD I think I've got only one stupid flame for this one! Hahaha. Well yeah. Glad you like! Enjoy!

**Abyssinian** **Rose**: Hmmm..I can't just come out and tell you! -grins- But I tell you what...if you read the chapter you will find out for sure ok?

**GabZ:** Aww how nice of you to say that! XD I'm glad you think it's really worth the wait but guess what...WAIT NO MORE! Muahaha! The floppies are found! -grins- Hope you like the chapter!

**c.a.19:** Glad you like the fic! Here's another chapter! -grins-

**Summary: **Kai has just ran away from his gandfathers estate and is taking refuge in a house with three strangers he had never even seen before. To stay he must work around the house and eventually get a job. But will his heart be taken by one of these other males?

**Warnings:** YAOI, some yuri, swearing, violance, sexual content, limes and probable lemons in later chapters!

**Additional warnings:** **_This chapter will contain RAPE! I will put the lemon/rape in bold so you will know where it is. Please no flames...or rather. Don't report...I don't care about flames! I just don't want to get kicked off...if you are offended by graphic material, don't read it. Please! I have bolded it, warned you...and not I'm BEGGING you. Thank you!_**

**A/N:** I have NO idea if I'm going to be kicked off for this chapter BUT if I do it will be reposted on Sooo that should be it...

**A/N 2:** You know how sometimes when you start a chapter you totaly forget some things? Well I looked back and NONE of my chapters have a disclaimer! O.O...Well here it is...

**Disclaimer**(I don't even think that's spelt right...;-;) I don't own beyblade...if I did there would be a whole lot more yaoi going on...lots more!...Lot's of Bryan/Spencer action going on! xDDD Well yeah...Don't own it. Please enjoy my pathetic attempt to make myself feel special!

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 6**

Bryan and Rei left that night after dinner leaving both Tala and Kai at the house...alone. Kai didn't know if he had seen anyone so insane looking as Tala did after the two left! He was laughing and gloating about 'What a great weekend this is going to be!' then he'd run around looking for random things.

He was on the phone for a minimum of 4 hours the next day and had called nearly everyone he knew and asked them to phone everyone THEY knew! The first thing Kai was thinking was: _What the FUCK is going on! I've been left here with a fucking madman!_ Kai spent most of the time after that up in his room listening to Tala on the phone and running about downstairs before a loud yell ripped through the otherwise quiet room.

"KAAAAAIIII!" The blue haired Russian sighed lightly and headed downstairs to see Tala holding two different outfits. One of white leather and had a black leather belt. The other of black leather with a spiked black belt. "Which one should I wear for the party tomorrow night?" He grinned.

Kai was something between dumbfounded and horrified! _A party! B-but I hate parties..._ He quickly looked the outfits over and pointed to the black one. "That one." With that he darted up the stairs and closed and locked his door before moving to sit on his bed, shaking lightly.

Tala raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "What a weird kid." He then grinned and set about finishing readying things for the next day.

Kai sat in his room a few tears making their way down his face. He swallowed hard trying to make the lump in his throat leave. But all he could think of was the memories, of the parties his grandfather had thrown. Of course they were only for business...but parties none the less.

Hours passed and Kai remained in his room Tala downstairs doing only god knows what!

After a while longer there was a light nod on Kai's door and Tala's voice through the door. "Hey Kai. Dinner is ready downstairs if you're hungry." Kai heard the red head walk back down the hallway and down the stairs. He got up and slowly made his way to the door and left the room heading downstairs. The smell of chicken teriyaki rolling like a blanket through the house.

When he made it into the kitchen Tala stood dishing out some salad with luscious chunks of teriyaki chicken in it. Kai moved over and sat himself down at the table and looking at the food.

Tala took a seat on the opposite side of the table with his meal and started to eat it quietly. Kai too began to eat in silence.

The rest of the meal was eaten in absolute silence, besides the odd 'clank' of plate hitting silver wear. When both males finished they had cleaned up and Tala wandered into the lounge fallowed closely by Kai who took a sit next to Tala on the settee. The two sat for some time, just watching TV. Nothing big. Just this and that and everything else.

After a bit Kai's eyes started to get a little heavy and he absent mindedly leant against the red head sat beside him. His eyes closed as Tala turned to look down at the nearly sleeping male. ''Kai?'' He spoke blinking a couple times. A light mumble escaped the soft lips before he sat up.

"Hnnn...Ss-ooooooooo-rry." The slate haired yawned before standing up and heading for the stairs. Tala nodded and turned back to the TV watching silently before he stood and headed to bed himself. Tomorrow is going to be too good for words!

...If only he knew.

The next morning when Kai woke up the other occupant to the house, Tala; was already awake and moving downstairs. He got up and walked over opening with a light 'squeak' of the hinges, his door. Only to be flooded by the smell of burnt toasts and bacon. He enjoyed the smell. His stomach rumbled not too long after and he wandered downstairs after a brief stop at the bathroom for his morningly deposit.

Walking into the kitchen he was met by a piece of toast that was slightly on fire, in the face. He hissed lightly as his cheek had, unfortunately had the flame hid dead on leaving a light burn. Nothing serious...but very painful! Tala's eyes widened as he rushed over and grabbed Kai's wrist and started pulling him towards the sink, not to gently either. Causing the younger male to cry out slightly as his arm was still a bit fragile. This caused Tala to become more frantic. He had just sent a piece of flaming toast (-giggles- Flaming toast...hehehe. Flaming...hehehe.) into Kai's face and now had just yanked on his sore arm. What a friend he was being.

Tala began running off apologies and Kai just shook his head walking over to the stove and turned it off, and unplugging the toaster. He took the burnt food and put it into the waist basket before moving, the half burn pan and putting it into the sink, and running the cold water. He grabbed a cloth and ran it under the water for a few moments until it was wet enough and pulled it up and held it to his burning cheek.

"I really am sorry Kai. I was trying to make breakfast and sat down to let the bacon cook and totally forgot about everything!" He took the cloth from Kai carefully and leant over to gently rub the material over the still slightly bruised cheek. The other flinched and winced a bit but let Tala continue to clean the small-ish burn.

After the red had cleaned it to his liking he walked over opening a drawer and pulling out a small circular container, and opened it taking some of the glop onto his finger and slowly rubbing it onto the burn. Kai watched the red as he moved about and came back, applying the slightly soothing cream to his face. "What is that?" He wondered aloud to Tala.

"It's called ointment. A special cream for burns..." The taller male smiled lightly closing the container and put it back before washing his hands. "It should help heal the burn faster, and should make it so there is a little scar. If any at all." The red head started to clean his mess he had oh-so recently made. Kai meanwhile had taken out a couple new pans and was beginning to make a new, more eatable version of what Tala was making.

Not long after the mess was clean, Kai had finished making breakfast and set it out on the table before both sat down to eat. It was really more of an early dinner late lunch, which consisted of breakfast ingredients, as it was nearly five in the afternoon already. Kai was really surprized. He had slept until nearly four.

After eating Kai got up to start cleaning but Tala stopped him saying it was only fare that he clean up, as he DID chuck a piece of 'evil flaming toast' as he put it, into the two-toned boy's face!

Kai didn't argue and just went up to his room and sat, with his eyes closed as usual. Wondering where his grandfather was now and what would happen if he was caught. He knew it would be bad...but just how bad. He had taken most of what his grandfather had punished him with...fire torture, whipping, beatings, rapes, stranglings, broken limbs, being shocked with high voltage wires after being drenched in ice then boiling water. All these things he had lived through...but how much more could he take? His grandfather was sick...and would gladly kill him if necessary. The only reason he wasn't dead yet was because, he was the only spawn he had left.

Kai sighed as he was brought out of his thoughts by the light booming of music. He got from his bed and walked out into the hallway to look at the clock. Kai's eyes widened slightly. _Already ten p.m. Wow..._ He thought before wandering to Tala's room for some cloths. He slipped on a tight crimson shirt that cut off just above his navel and left nothing to the imagination. He also wore a pair of baggy cargo pants that hung low on his hips; and to top it he had put on a black dog collar with silver spikes on it.

He wandered down the stairs to see that there were already a fare number of people there. He spotted Tala and walked over to him slowly. The red head turned at feeling someone stop behind him and grinned seeing it was Kai. "Well look who it is! Mr. Sleepyhead!" He smiled and hugged Kai lightly before pulling back. "Hope we weren't too loud?" He blinked a few times, the ice-blue eyes glimmering in some of the lights that were in the room. A few strobe lights and battery operated disco lamps were going off.

"Uh..." Kai shook his head lightly. "No. Just got a big lonely upstairs I guess." He smiled lightly before heading into the kitchen to get a drink of water, as all Tala had set out on the table in the lounge had been beer, booze, whiskey or vodka. In other words...alcohol. So he walked into the kitchen to get his drink and froze... His eyes widened in horror. "Boris..." He whispered but it only came out as a breath.

He went to dart out of the kitchen but was quickly caught by the older man. The purple haired man smirked his grotesque smirk before pulling Kai to him and ramming their lips together. Kai tried to push off but the man holding him was far too strong! The slate haired man almost puked as a disgusting tongue was rammed into his mouth.

The disgusting man picked Kai up and headed for the stairs with him. They managed to get upstairs and to one of the secluded bedrooms with a lock before Boris punched Kai brutally in the stomach and threw the male hard onto the bed. The wrinkly man crawled over Kai hovered over the young man gasping for air.

After Kai had caught his breath to the most part Boris pressed his lips again to Kai's, again shoving his grotesque tongue into the warm cavern. Kai wanted to bite him...and he would have. If the pedophile hadn't taken his mouth off Kai's in that instant.

**(WARNING: LEMONY-RAPENESS!)**

**Boris smirked before reaching down and pulling the boy's shirt over his head, only to have a struggling boy beneath him. Kai refused to let this happen. It wouldn't happen. Not again.  
He kicked out aiming for a certain spot on the mans body but not only missed he was way off. He ended getting the man in the stomach. He didn't like his. His hands were bound now to the headboard and still he was struggling tears of complete and utter fear gathering in the corners of his eyes.**

**The slate haired continued to kick out and started shouting as well. Shouting for help and anything he could manage, kicking out as often as he could as this mad man proceeded to undress him.**

**After Kai was fully in the nude and bound so he couldn't move...well...couldn't move that easily. He continued to struggle and scream. The elderly man undressed himself to an extent, before checking one last time if the door was locked and moved back over to Kai.**

**He smirked as he leant over the younger male, taking his limp penis into his own wrinkled hands, stroking it slowly. Kai gasped as his scream was cut short by a hand stoking his limp member.**

**Kai scowled at himself for letting this sick, man's hand give him pleasure and begged his body not to respond but to no luck. After a few more stokes of the mans hand on his organ, and a few moans he was steadily growing hard.**

**The old man continued to stoke Kai before setting his own erection outside of Kai's tight warm entrance and smirked. "Brace yourself Kai." With those words spoken he plunged himself deeply into Kai's innards; causing the boy under him to scream out a noise that could easily out loud a plane. The older male groaned and set his head back as Kai's blood started to pool around his hardened, penis. He sat for moments feeling the warm blood pour over him, Kai screaming as tears ran down his face; he had almost finished struggling the pain in his back unbearable. **

**"PLEASE! STOP BORIS!" He screamed, before letting out another ear-piercing scream as the much older man inside of him started to move, he had gotten raped before...but this by far the worst! At least in previous times they had stretched him to some extent, but this man just bore into him taking every inch of innocence he had left.**

**Kai continued to scream and cry as Boris bore into his depths.**

_**---Meanwhile Downstairs---**_

Tala looked up t the stairs when he thought he heard someone scream, but he shrugged it off thinking it was probably someone from within the crowd in the house, little did he know the one he was supposed to be protecting-before you say anything he didn't actually have to but it was kind of just something you could guess-was being raped, beyond anything he had ever experienced.

The party raged on for hours into the late late night and early morning. The thing was still going by the time the sun came up but it was mostly just people sitting around talking while others were passed out in the bathrooms, kitchen, lounge, study, on the stairs, coffee table and about any other places that could fit a human body.

**_---Back Upstairs With Kai and Boris---_**

**Boris continued to slam mercilessly into the now limp body under him, grunting and groaning as Kai just lay there his eyes empty and emotionless...he had been betrayed again. He trusted Tala...Bryan...and Rei. Tala had no doubtly just proved, that he had no care for Kai's well being and had basically just given him away to the sick bustard.**

**Before Kai had given in to the pain and reality of what was happening to him, he fought...harder than he had ever fought before, not caring of the pain that ran through his body. Boris didn't like this...he had back handed Kai many times causing gashes and dark bruises to form quickly on the boys nearly healed face. He had now almost all his ribs either: broken, bruised or cracked, and his badly cracked arm was really now broken. Plus the back of his head had been slammed onto the head-board of the bed...Can you much blame him for giving up?**

**Many more hours past of the elderly man slamming into Kai, having had many orgasms, the warm white liquid stinging and burning Kai's torn and brutalized body. After a few more minutes and making sure no one was still awake he got himself dressed and cleaned properly and left the house looking slightly tired but completely pleased with himself. **

**Kai lay looking dead on the crimson soaked bed. His eyes blank and cold...in one word dead looking. Just as the rest of him. **

**_---END LEMON---_**

It was many, many, many hours later before anyone woke up and by that time it was nearly ten o'clock the night after the party! Luckily it was Tala who woke first and ran about waking people up and telling them to wake the others. He had to get this place cleaned by the next day at noon. If he didn't Rei and Bryan were going to KILL him...or at least his ass. He wouldn't be able to sit properly for at least a month if they found he had, had a party...especially one this big.

Tala and everyone else in the house that had taken part in the part were cleaning up the house, fairly slowly, everyone complaining that they either: had a headache, were still drunk or were puking non stop in the bathroom; but gradually the house DID get clean. After everythign had been done and the house was clean it was about five-thirty in the morning, and all Tala and everyone else wanted to do was sleep. So everyone left and Tala bid them all farewell before going to his room not much thinking about checking on Kai, because he had one of the worst hangovers known to thoes who wake up after being drunk, and wanted nothing more than to sleep. So that's what he did. He got into his room stripped got into bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

While upstairs Kai was still bleeding...slower but still bleeding, and losing more blood by the hour. He couldn't last too much longer without dieing, most likely. After all the blood he had lost with Boris actually in him, now just laying there with no one to clean up his wounds or even try stop the bleeding. His hands stoll bound so he couldn't even help himself.

Hours later the lock of the front door could be heard rattling, lightly signifying there was a key trying to open the dead bolt. It sucseeded easily and the two other male occupants of the house walked in. Each grinning. Rei went and took his things to his room, as did Bryan before walking to Kai's room to see if he was still sleeping and finding no one in there and the bed made looking like it hadn't been touched in days, he moved to Tala's room and knocked lightly on the door.

Tala soon stood in the doorway wearing nothing more than a pair of plaid boxers, and rubbing his eyes with his fist. "Hnnnmmnn?" Was his not so intelegent question as to why Bryan had woken him.

"You know where Kai is?" Bryan raised a lilac eyebrow and crossed his arms while Tala seemed in thought.

"No...not since..." His brows furrowed in thought of when he has last seen Kai, "Yesterday at about ten?" He blinked and yawned scratching his chest tiredly.

"Hn..Well start looking for him. Check all the rooms...but check the bathroom first. He might just be doing ome buisness." He nodded and went off to find Rei wich he did easily and told the other Kai was 'missing' and they imediatly went to go find Tala again who had checked both the bathrooms and turned up with nothing. THey eact took a section of the house and took off in search of Kai.

It was Rei who found Kai in one of the furthest rooms in the house and his eyes widened...far beyond anything capable of anything other than an anime character...and even that was a little streach to how wide his eyes were. He took down the hall shouting Tala and Bryan's names, before the two were at his side, all three panting slightly. "You guys. Kai..I founf him. C'mon." He signaled for the others to fallow before taking down the hall again and not soon enough coming to the room Kai was in.

Tala's eyes widened. Kai looked really dead. He was the first one in by Kai's side, undoing his hands and checking for a pulse. There was one there...but just bearly! Bryan ran in second and slow ordered Rei to get a couple blankets and a warm rag. He very slowly and carefully picked up the naked form of the smaller and frailer male, treating him like a fine piece of china that would shatter at the slightest bump.

Rei came in a few minutes later with what Bryan had ased for. "Put the blankets on the bed," He said holding Kai so Rei could get under, he let the boy again lightly on to the blanket sbefore grabbing the rag and wiping away some f the blood on his face, cringing as some of the cuts were infected, "He's been sitting here for atleast a full twenty-four hours. He needs a hospital...now!" He wraped Kai into the blankets and headed out the door, telling Rei to get one of the cars ready. He didn't trust an abulance at the moment.

After everyone got into the car and Kao was carefilly placed on the back seat with Tala; Bryan sped down the road to the hospital.

WHen they arived Bryan took Kai quickly but carefully into his arms and ran into the building with Tala while rei went to park the car. Bryan quickly brought Kai to the front desk and demanded he be treated imediatly. He didn't know exactly what had happened but he knew it was rape...how back, he had no idea. It didn't take long fir a couple paramedics to show up and take Kai to surgery. His bearly being able to breathe made sure of that.

A few hours later all three men were sat in the waiting room, Tala having apologized many, many, many, many timesalready, "Bryan...Rei...I really didn't mean for anything to happen to Kai..."

Bryan let out a long sigh, "I know you didn't mean anything to happen Tala, but what I want to know is...how could someone sneak into the house grab Kai and rape him to near death without you hearing or noticing? I'm sure he would have been screaming pretty loud!"

Tala took a deep breath. This was it. He had to tell them...he woed it to Kai, "I..." He swallowed, "I had a huge party and got the house cleaned a few hours before you got home. I thought Kai might be sleeping by the time we were cleaned up and I was so tired and hung over that I didn't check on him! I'm sorry! I'll take any and all punishments! No telly, computer, junk food, clubbing or any such luxuries for 6 months! I am **SO** sorry you guys!" The red-headed Russian let a few of his unshead tears fall before swating them from his face, "I don't even deserve to cry!"

"Excuse me. Mr.Kuznetsov, Mr.Ivanov and Mr.Kon?" A doctor spoke standing at the door to the waiting room.

"Yes. That is us." Bryan spoke as the doctor started closer. "How is Kai?"

"That's what I have to talk to you about--" The doctor was interupted.

"He's ok right?" Tala's eyes looked pleading for the answer to be yes.

"Well he's in a stable condition. He has multiple fractured ribs and more cracked. His right arm is badly bruised and fractured in three places. His face is badly covered in bruises and deep gashes. The back of Kai's head has a horrible gash. We will not know the extent of mental, and neurogical damage that has been done untill he awakens." The doctor handed the papers that he had been reading off to Bryan so he could read them for himself.

Bryan stood from his chair. "May we see him?" He crossed his arms sending a silent warning to let them or else.

"Uh..Yes. His room is number 406, on floor three." The doctor took back his clip board before heading through another door, and back to where a screaming older woman was.

Bryan wasted no time and entered the main room of the hospital before walking left down tothe elevators and got in waiting for Tala and Rei before pressing the button for the third floor and waiting untill the elevator stopped again and stepped from the machine before turning right down the hall and counting the numbers for the rooms. '401...402...403...404...405...Here we go...406.' He opened the door to the room and let himself in Rei and Tala right on his tail. The lilac haired male took one look over at Kai and shook his head before moving over to the other male. 'Poor kid...' He thought to himself and Rei pulled chairs up for the three of them.

"He looks so lifeless.." Rei spoke quietly running the back of his hand lightly over Kai's beaten face. "So innocent...and so dead..." Rei shook his head to free his eyes of the tears. Just the was Kai looked was enough to reduce someone to tears...but knowing, what actually happened to him, made it easier to start crying...and Rei was trying his best not to cry. He knew what it was like..He had been raped before, and beaten before...the two alone were more than Rei could handle. He couldn't imagen both at once.

Bryan put out his arms and drew Rei into them. "Cry...you are not weak for crying...you know what it's like Rei..."

Tala stood leaning against the wall watching, Bryan and Rei and looking at Kai remembering how Rei had been after they found soemone had raped him, "I'm sorry.." He whispered.

**Owari!**

Me ish soooooooo sorry I took so long! T-T Floppies wouldn't work for me! -kills floppies- (..You know...Floppies sound soo wrong x33) But...I did my best for you! Sorry I made you wait so long for suck a sorry piece of work! I'm going to try and improve my writing, be it in skill or length! Well again...Thank you all for reading this pathetic atempth. Well I think as I said above(or not) this story may or may not be deleted. If it does and I get kicked from and it's fucking retarded rules, I will be on As well...ChibiDrigger. So don't fret too much. If anyone cannot make it to AFF I can probably get it onto havn't been there in a long time...ORRRRR it will be on my site(Which can be found in my profile)! Most likly...Hum. But yursh. I hope you enjoyed please make a brief stop at the review button...Thank you A-A


	7. Chapter 7

O.O...Oh dear god...that last chapter friggen sucked. I had so many words misspelt and..and missing words and...argh. Anyway... what I was trying to say at the end of last chapter was that if I happened to get kicked off because of the stupid rules it has I will be on and possibly Anyway now that's out of the way...IM SORRY! T-T SOOO SORRY! ACK! BAD AUTHORESS! BAD! -gets someone to smack her witha rolled up news paper before goign to a small cage to rot in her own bad authoressing-...;-;...-sighs- ANYWAY...PLEASE FORGIVE ME! T.t...

Hm...Well I've begged and if you don't want to you don't have to. Whatever. Hm...Well I have some news for all of you...I'm going to my dad's for the summer...well what's left of it anyway. -sweatdrops- A month! ...A whole month with man eating bugs, crickets, misquitos that could carry you away...and..-sighs-...the worst part of all...no one at all to talk with! Only the cumfort of my books...T-t... So I'm going to work on this everynight for a good 3-4 hours for the next week before I leave! Hopefully something longer than chapter four...yes? But anyway.

I'd like to thank my reviewers one by one but once again I am too lazy and it--no offence what so ever to any of you--will cut into actual writing time! So yeah...but I still will thank you guys...girls...humans. n.n;;...But yeah...

**THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH ALL OF YOU FINE FINE PEOPLE! -hugs all- LOVE YOU ALL! -gives out plushies-**

Well that's done with how's about we get a move on this chapter yes?

**Chapter 7**

The three males--Tala, Rei and Bryan--had stayed for a few hours before deciding it best to call it a day and al headed back to their large house. Tala went straight to his room while Rei headed into the kitchen to start making their first meal of the day. Bryan moved into the living room and went to the computer that sat in the corner.

Tala after reaching his room entered the space and closed the door behind him. The red head moved to his bed and slumped onto the good sized matress, staring blankly at the wall accross the room from him.

Rei moving into the kitchen started getting the things he needed for spagetti. It wasn't the most extravigant meal but it was fast and easy to cook and it never got old. So that's what he started on. Getting a pot and filling it with water he set it on the stove to boil. He moved to sit on one of the kitched chairs, thinking back to Kai's still form bringing more tears to his eyes.

The lilac haired male started the machine up and got up waiting for it to load to the opening screen. It was an older version of software but it got the job done for sure. He had planned to start on some work he needed finished after getting back to the house and spending a little time with everyone. But now Kai was in the hospital and he had spent nearly 3 and a half hours in Kai's room. Not to mention the 2 hours of waiting while Kai was in surgery. He didn't want to but he had to get his work done.

Tala stay looking at his wall for a while. Seemingly contemplating an important issue in his mind. And the red head was. The issue **was** important. Thoughts of Kai were running rapidly through his head. How could he let this happen? How could he be so stupid? Why did he have to be so irresponsable? The ice-eyed man nodded firmly before reaching between his matresses. Pulling out a small plastic bag the contents of wich were not visible.

Rei watched the wall befoer hearing the water bubbling. He stood up and moved over opening the pack of long thin noodles and sliding the hard product into the water. The pasta almost emidatly going soft and bending.

Bryan typed away on the keys of the keyboard. Words apearing on the screen almost as fast as you could speak them. Bryan was determined to get this done. No matter how long and hard he had to work to finnish. The lavender eyed man sighed and placed a hand on his stomach before heading into the kitchen to find that the noodles were already cooked and Rei was working on warming the sauce. Bryan decided to help by setting up the table for the three men.

Tala stared at the white plastic for a few moments before pulling out a few small objects. The paper thin metal making him smile, _My old friends..._ The red head held up one of the silver blades he had taken from the white plastic and looked at it closly. _Hm...looks a little dull._ He brought his left fore arm out infront of him and turned it over revieling the slightly lighter skin underneath. The red head had readied the blade to slice his prclean skin. He was about to run the blade over the flesh when--

**Knock Knock**

"Tala dinners ready!" He heard Bryan's voice coming from the door and he quickly shoved the blade and bag under his pillow and stood heading for his bedroom door and opening it.

"Kay." Was the red's reply as he headed downstairs and into the kitchen looking as the spagetti was already set out. "Looks great Rei." Tala complimented before sitting down and waiting for the others to take their seats as well.

Bryan and Rei had their seats soon after and all where eating quietly. Not a word was said. Not even a, 'Wow Rei this is good' or 'Mm..I was starved. Great job Rei.' Sure it was only spagetti but Rei usually was complimented on his cooking--no matter **what** it was. But then...it's not everyday one of your housemate gets beat and raped and sent to the hospital for god knows how long.

That night the three males hadn't done much after dinner. Bryan moving back into the kitchen to finish his work. Tala moving to another room with a telivision. Rei cleaned the kitchen before moving into the livign room aswell and onto the large sofa with one of his new books.

Tala sat in the rumpis room watching the telly. A few hours later Rei came in saying that he and Bryan were heading to bed and not to stay up too late. The red head nodded and had waited another half an hour before turning off the TV before heading to his own room.

After reaching his room Tala walked in and over to his bed before grabbing what he had pushed under his large pillow and heading into the bathroom. If he was goign to do this he didn't want it to be messy. He had already almost been caught. The red headed male made sure the door was locked before moving over and wiping the blades with a steral wipe.

Tala mumbled something of a curse before slowly sliding the blade over his pale skin. He let out a small sigh..it felt good. The Russian red head continued to attack his arm with the sharp blade. He still did continue untill there was a small puddle of blood sitting in the sink before him.

_That's enough I guess..._ He thought before starting to clean the mess of blood up.

Tala dressed his wounds before slipping the razor blades into the small plastic bag and then tossing them into the trash bin. They would be too dull to use again. So he set about pulling another couple razors apart and slipping the new blades into another small white plastic bag and tossing the plastic from the razors aswell.

The red head yawned before stumbling over to his bed and falling smiling and wincing as his arms stung like a thousand bees had bitten him at once. Tala was soon enough enveloped by a wave of deep sleep. If only he knew what was to come--in his dreams.

**Dream Sequence -- (Warning. Rape...again.)**

**A young boy about five or six was sitting happily in school when another older man and some of his buddies came up to him. The man was atleast an 8th grader and was visiting the kindigardener/grade 1s, on their day off.**

**They smiled at the boy who in turn only went a very pale shade of white. When they left tge boy sat tgere not doing much of anything untill break when all the children were forced to go outside. The red headed boy stayed in as long as possible before one of the teachers shooed him to the playground.**

**The other men that he had seen earlier aproached the boy as he walked around, before picking him up. **

**They carried him around the corner before their leader kissed the red head..hard causign the boy to whimper, "Please...no. I don't want--" He was silenched by a slap to his face before tears came to his eyes.**

**The group of eighth graders carries the small red head off the school grounds and accross the street to one of the many abandoned houses that they had already designated. THey walked in and almost litterally ripped the boys cloths off before droppng their own pants.**

**They began to suck eachother hard--the small boy watching in terror--before looking at the small red head. They again looked at eachother before smirking. Using only spit as lubercant their dark haired leader grabbed the boy by the hips and spun him around before slamming as hard as his body would allow him into the small boy--and his tight entrance.**

**End Dream.**

Tala shot up his mouth hung open, a sure sign he had woken up with a scream. He looked around frantically before putting his face into his arms before starting to cry. Tears of frustration, the memories that dream brought back and all the pain he had gone through months afterwards.

No one had fond out about that day. No one Tala had met after grade one anyway. People mentioned and talked about the incident untill Tala had finnished grade two. No one knew who it had happened to and Tala was glad for that. But after that everyone seemed to forget.

When Tala had been raped again by the same group three years later--the group had been graduated and Tala in grade four--he red headed Russian had stared to cut himself. But no one would find out about that either..Well not untill Rei and Bryan came along anyway.

---

Tala lay awake in his bed as the sun came up. He hadn't gone back to sleep after his nightmare. He had just lay awake for a good four hours untill the sun came up. Then he was off to the shower.

Bryan was awake a few hours after Tala--at about seven o'clock--and headed downstairs and started making breakfast for the other two men. Rei had decided to sleep in a few more hours before waking up at roughly ten thirty.

That day had been very quiet--just as the one before it. Nothing was said. Not hellos, good mornings, thank yous or how're you this morning?s were issued. Before soon it was dinner.

Dinner was quiet and univentful. No one saying anything just casting glances at eachother in greeting and thanks before eating.

After dinner the three men had decided to go down to the hospital and check on Kai. So that's what they did. THey all piled into Bryan's car and drove to the hospital.

**Owari**

I'm sorry. TT-TT I know I said this chapter would be extremely long. But I'm not in the mood to write it and I still have to write a story I've been meaning to write for quite some time. Hm...But I hope that will make up for what this story is lacking. -sighs- I leave in 10 hours and I still need to get at least 3 hours of sleep before going because I got almost no sleep last night. .v.v;; I'll be gone for a month as I think I said...so yes.

Ciao

**PLEASE VOTE!**

Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

HOLA! FINALLY back with another chapter here…soo..YEAH! R&R! THANK YOU!

Oh. And I didn't get a chance to check it over for any dumb spelling or grammar or nothing..so please bear with me. u.u…

**Chapter 8**

Kai simply stared. He looked much like a very confused 5 year old trying to listen and make sence of whoever was talking to him. It was like they were all using big words. Nothing they said made any sence to him. But then he never spoke. Only obsereved as his eyes darted from one man to another.

The dual haired Russian blinked as he looked from Bryan...to Rei...then to Tala. His brows furrowed as he looked at the redhead. He tried to sit up but only managed inbeing forced back down by the massive pain in his back head and almost every other part of him. Hissing loudly and clenching his eyes closed. Tala was at his side instantly and immediatly.

"Kai..?" He whispered lightly looking the other man over. He looked horrable. And it was all his fault.

Kai blinked and his mouth opened slightly to let a single sillabled unintelegent reply to escape his lips. "..Wha?"

The Russian red head blinked again, still staring at Kai. "Are..you alright?" He knew it was the dumbest of all questions and even the most moronic wouldn't have asked. But it just...jumped out.

Kai smiled lightly and nodded somewhat. "Da."1 The dual hair reached over taking Tala's hand. "Fire." He still smiled lightly and looked up at the ice eyed male's head and pointing his free hand lazily at the wild red hair. "And icy eyes." He looked over the glistening blue of Tala's eyes.

Tala's eyes widened and he almost fell over at the blunt accuzation of his hair and eyes. But he had to smile lightly. It had been a while since anyone had said something like that about his hair or eyes.

Rei then walked over and blinked slowly a few times, "Kai..." Kai again smiles and looked at Rei.

The Russian looked over the Asian's face and hair. He giggled slightly, "And you gots looong hair." He had streached the last word by a few seconds in the middle and concentrating on Rei's face like he was thinking of how to decribe the others eyes like he had done to Tala. Wich...indeed he was. "And you got pretty sunshine eyes." He grinned.

Rei laughed lightly and smiled, "Well...You got some pretty funky hair an eyes going on yourself you know. Mr. I've-Been-Hit-With-Lightning. But you got some very pretty eyes going on aswell. Your eyes burn with an intence internal fire."

Kai blushed. "Thank you." Rei smiled before looking over to Bryan raising an eyebrow his face showing obvious confusion and amusement. Kai fallowed Rei's gaze and grinned. "But he got the prettiest of all. Hair and eyes of shining moonlight." He put his arms out best he could like he wanted a hug and Bryan raised an eyebrow--but the lilac haired male wasn't about to say no to the helpless male. Well..the fact tht he was absolutly gorgous helped his decission aswell.

Bryan moved over and into Kai's semi-extended arms and wrapped his own around the smaller Russian. Kai smiled..and he didn't apear to be letting go any time soon--even with his broken arm and nearly broken over one he had a strong grip--he got onto the bed with Kai.

After a few minutes he managed to pull back enough to be able to the other Russian without their faces dangerously close. "What...was that about?" He raised an eyebrow smirking and Kai simply blinked before pulling Bryan into a deep kiss. His hand balled as best it could into a tight fist as he held onto the front of the lavender haired male's blue shirt. His casted arm wraped behind Bryan's neck.

Bryan couldn't believe it. Kai was so young. And not just emotionally..--well ever since he woke up anyway. Kai was only about 17 or so wasn't he? And he himself was almost 24. He couldn't do this. Sure he had almost violated Kai in their livingroom but he wasn't thinking. Now he was. But Kai was kissing HIM. Not too shyly either.

Bryan pulled back blinking. He swallowed hard and blinked at Kai and licked his lips looking obviously and utterly confused. His lips parted slightly as a small unintelegent sound escaped them. "Uh..."

Kai licked his lips before pushing down his blackets as best he could--as he was laying down--before sitting up abruptly. He winced but looked over at Bryan and yanked the other's pants down.

Bryan's eyes widened. The Russian hadn't been wearing any underwear or a belt so it made it that much easier to get his lowe half nude. But in another couple split seconds Kai was bent over the bed ass almost pressed to Bryan's flacid member. He was almost in tears at the pain surging through him. Hi smind though was on other things and he spoke two simple words, "Fuck me." They were crude uncalled words..but simple ones non the less.

Bryan's and everyone else's eyes were on the mixed blader. They were all speachless. "Kai what are you--" The lavender hair was inturupted.

"Fuck...Me." Kai spoke again slowly looking back at the eldest male a scowl on his face. "Hard and fast."

"Kai what are you going on about!" It was the dark haired Asian that spoke now. He shook his head, "You were just ra--"

"I said," He started slowly a dangerous calm to his voice before nearly yelling, "Fuck me!"

They all continued to stare but as Bryan finished fixing his pants he glared. "Get into bed Kai. Right now."

Kai blinked glaring before he crawled onto the bed and lay on his back. He pulled up the hospital gown to his neck, pulling his knees to his chest. "You're probably one of thoes guys who doesn't like giving it from behind. Well no big deal. Just take me in this position." He glared but you could tell if you looked closly enough that he wanted to cry. From pain and outright emotional damage. "Now fuck me." His voice faultered slightly, but it was a deadly calm.

The lylac haired Russian shook his head. "I don't want to 'fuck' you Kai. I don't want to take you..I don't want to make love to you. ATLEAST not for another 2 years...and even if you were old enough. I would never under THESE sercomstances."

Kai huffed glared and sat up the gown he was wearing falling back down into place. "Yes you do." The glaring scowl on his face seemed to faulter but managed to keep up. "I know you do.." His lip wobbled lightly before his voice became no more than a whisper. "They ALL do.." This was enough for the teen as he curled himself in a ball letting himself cry from the pain both physically, emotionally and mentally. His body began to shake as he sobbed quietly into his knees and arms.

All three men's faces softened..well..more than they already had and Rei moved close, wrapping his arms around the disstraught male. "Shhhh..." He tried to sooth rocking slightly and trying to ease Kai to lay down. "It's ok..No one can hurt you here...and no one ever will ever again."

Kai had tenced immediatly at Rei's touch but calmed slightly at the words letting himself be layed flat on the bed. He didn't let Rei go however only held him tightly in an embrace brought on almost souly for the knowlage that he was not alone. He could see the other men yes. But he needed that contact from Rei. "It hurts so much.." He whispered crying into the crook of the neko's neck. "So so much."

"Shh.." Rei again sounded lighlty, running his hands through Kai's hair. "I know it hurts Kai. But you need to be strong. You can get through this...I know you can." Rei whispered the words back to Kai with practiced gentleness.

Bryan looked at the pair his eyes prtraying every thought an emotion running through his head, even if other parts of him weren't. He wanted to help Kai..to protect him from anything and everything bad that could happed. But how could that be? He was only Bryan Kuznetsov..he had no more authority than anyone else. All he could do was try and hope that Kai would be fine from then on.

Tala looked on rying not to cry. He knew exactly what Kai was going through. Sure Rei had been raped before aswell. But the guy had only bent him over a bed or something like that fucked him and left. He and Kai had, had hours of beatings and rape after rape. Him by a diffrent ammound of kids twice in his life for a few hours. Kai this once that he knew about and appearantly more for so much of his life he was sure.

The red head shuddered as the memories flooded back to him. He didn't want to think about the past again. He had spent so long trying to forget it. He had worked so hard to get it into a gentle numbing and now here it was again a stinging pain that wouldn't leave. _No..Leave me alone. I don't want to go back to you..I dont! I want to go back to the, "_**_PRESENT!_**_"_

Everybody's eyes shot back to Tala. Their gazes questioning and prying him open. Tala now realized he had yelled the last word of his train of thought. He also noticed that he had managed to lower himself to the floor and into a ball and was now crying lightly.

Bryan raised an eyebrow and blinked looking at the red head his eyes showing worry, "Tal. are you a--"

"I'm fine!" The Russian snapped at Bryan and stood moving over to Kai and leant over him to whisper in his ear, "I'm so so sorry Kai. I didn't mean for this to happen." He bit his lower lip lightly and stood up turning to leave. But something stoped him..or..someONE rather. Kai. The injured Russian grabbed Tala's wrist that had not quite finnished healing causing the other to wince lightly. He looked back and down at Kai his lips pushing tightly together as he swallowed hard, "Hm?"

Kai looked up at Rei and blinked. The asian apearantly got the message because he stood and moved out of the way, standing over by Bryan. Tala got pulled down not a few seconds later Kai hugging him tightly. "You know." He whispered. "You know what it's like to hurt so badly on the inside..and the out."

Tala blinked quickly a few times looking Kai over and shaking his head. "I don't know what you're talking about." He swallowed hard. He couldn't let the other find out about his past.

Kai hugged Tala closer. "It's ok Tala. You can tell them. It will help." He kissed the red head's cheek. "They love you...so tell them."

Tala took in a shuddering breath._ Kai's right...They're family and family sticks together no matter what. They _**_deserve_**_ to know about this._ Tala again took a deep breath this one more sturdy than the last and nodded. "I know your pain Kai.." He said lightly. "I know what it's like to hurt inside and out so bad."

Rei and Bryan blinked before the Asian spoke. "Tally..?" He moved closer. Within arms reach of the flame haired Russian.

Tala reached out pulling Rei for a hug. He stood up tears rolling down his face. "When I was younger..much younger I was raped by a group of kids about 5 years older than me. Then they had come back years later this time more grown and tougher..I was older aswell. So the raping and beating was worse." The red head wiped his face and looked at the other two. "I know it doesn't seem like much...But it hurt so bad."

Rei's face was almost in tears as he hugged the other, "Tala...being raped is a big deal. Most people don't have even the slightest idea of what it feels like...never mind actually being raped..and at such a young age." He shook his head looking down before looking back up at Tala. "Why didn't you tell us before? That's what your nightmares are about aren't they?" Tala nodded.

Kai stood with a cringe and almost fell over again but managed to catch himself on the side table. He moved a few steps closer and hugged Tala from behind his body screaming in protest..but he managed to smile. No matter how much pain he was in. His friend was happy.

Tala turned and looked at Kai smiling weakly. The blue eyes speaking all the thanks in the world as he lipped the couple eternal words. "Thank you."

Hours later all four men arrived home, Bryan having 'convinced' the doctor to let Kai come home. It was rather late by now so all the occupants of the house went right to bed. Rei sleeping in Tala's room incase the redhead had a nightmare and Kai with Bryan in the lavender hair's room for obvious reasons. And if they aren't obvious to you, the physical support that being near to someone he trusted, supported.

**Owari!**

**1 Da Yes in Russian for those who didn't know.**

FINALLY EH? You can all thank Nepolian(Sp? I know I spelt it wrong. ). They reminded me that I had a story to write otherwise this chapter never would have gotten done. I myself find it pointless and just a time filler..but hey. It gives something to happen in the story...Uhm. I don't know when the next chapter will be out because my computer at home is a piece of crap.

I'm at my Gram's for the rest of...-looks at clock- Well about 12 hours then I get to go home with no internet. -.-...So yeah. I thought I would get this up no matter what it took annnnd...sorry for the short pointlessness. Hey Devil. Love ya hun and can't wait to speak again. -blows kiss-

So please R&R so that I may have enough motive to write the next chapter to this pretty shitty piece of work. n.n THANK YOU!

- Chibi D.


End file.
